Characters starting with the letter "W"
Wanda Conklin Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: War goth Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: War hammer Genome: angel Gender: male Real name : Christopher night beam Long blonde hair. Blue eyes Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: … Origin: Christopher was an angel in heaven who f found a hammer of a long forgotten goddess, Gaea. After picking up the hammer he gained the goddess’s powers. With Gaea’s powers now residing inside of him, he feels that he could be a better guardian angel and leaves the sanctity of heaven, to go to earth and protect people there from evil doers. Powers: earth. May create earth quakes, use earth materials as weapons and armor. Create sand and dust storms. Travel on earth like he’s skating on materials made out of earth. May hide in earth. (while holding the hammer of gaea. ) angel powers, flight, super strength, mind control Personality: hearty, full of life and energy and merriment. Enjoys all that earth has to offer. . He becomes best friends with gods’s hand. He’s an on again off again member of the w.l.g. War head Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Warp speed Genome: human Gender: Male Real name : Jason Perdue Description Brown hair, green eyes Race: caucasian Arch nemesis: … Origin: Jason was an Olympic runner who was accidentally struck by a ray during a battle between Hermes and the snail. He was running in the 1600 meter, when the snail had planned to absorb all the speed of all the runners in the Olympics with a speed absorption ray. Hermes found out about snail’s plans and tackled him. The ray absorbed a portion of Hermes unlimited speed and fell to the ground. It fired off just as Jason began to run and struck him, giving him super human speed instead of absorbing it. He was disqualified from the Olympics and was ruined and hated as he was portrayed as being an alpha and hiding his powers until the Olympics so that he could cheat and use them during the races. Hermes cleared Jason’s name after one altercation with him because Jason hated Hermes after ruining his Olympic dreams. After Herme’s endorsement of Jason, the W.L.G approached him to be a member on call if they needed him. Powers: Super speed. Personality: snarky, but focused. Family: Father: Anthony Perdue, Mother: Cassandra Perdue, sister: Alexandria “Alex” Perdue. They are a rich eccentric type of family.... Water fall (the four winds.) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Whip Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: White Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: White bangel Gender: Female Real name : Merideth Dawson Description: Blue eyes, Brown hair. Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis:… Origin: Meredith Infiltrated the w.l.g. during a time when the team was being defiant against the gOvernment. She was actually an agent for A.I.M. and is the reason that Agent Cross and Agent Brown are the leaders of the team now. She would show up and help out in battles with various villains and would continually turn down invites to join the team until A.I.M. had gathered enough intell on them to know that they could be trusted.Merideth would then join the team for quite a while before agent Cross and Brown would show up at the door step. She is the liason between the w.l.g. and A.I.M. Powers: Lycanthropy. May transform into a white bangle tiger and into a white bangel tiger/humanoid cross breed. Sharp claws, fangs and heightened senses and reflexes. Faster than normal healing. Abilities, pilot, martial arts specialist, demolision specialist Personality: secretive, a master of espionage and stealth. Family: unknown. Doesn’t talk about them and avoids the conversation if brought up. White bull Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: White noise Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Wild man Genome: Human Real name: ? Description: bald hair, thick brown scraggly beard. Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: Tracker Origin: The Wildman was lost a long time ago as a child in the wilds of the Amazon forest. A pack of wild cats were about to eat him, but he was rescued by a pack of gorillas and raised as one of them. Wildman only knew of the forest and with no formal training does not know how to effectively speak or anything about language, but has developed a way to communicate with the animals in the forest. One day when he was a teenager, he stumbled across a teenage girl that had escaped from a human trafficking ring. He and the animals chased off the evil men. After rescuing her, she taught him basic math and language and grooming skills. The two fell in love and he taught her to survive in the wild. Since then there have been poachers and loggers etc, coming into the forests to do them harm and Wildman and Tanzania have been protecting the forest from the world of man ever since, whether they are good or bad. Powers: no powers Personality: master of setting traps, just wants to protect the jungle. Can create weapons that mimic the animals claws, poison etc, using wood and rock materials. William Delac’e formally known as yareef enyora lionheart Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: William flask Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Wind chime Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Wind song Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Wind storm (the four winds.) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Wolf skin Runa Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Women of the night thieves Guild Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Words worth Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: